letting go of you
by FirstHeartBroken
Summary: it's 1940 and Detective Clark Kent can't deny his fierce attraction for headstrong singer Lois Lane. But during their secret game of lies, seduction and deceit, they forget the number one rule... Don't fall in love. Set during 6x20 Noir.


**Wow. This is a long one. I was re-watching Smallville and came across an episode in season six called Noir. I had completely forgotten that it was my favorite episode of the season. Seriously, how amazing is that episode! Anyway, I just had to write a story about it. It's set during the episode, but some parts may be a little different as it's still pretty AU. This is my first Smallville fic, so take it easy on me :) I apologize for any mistakes, I don't have a beta. I also don't own anything, just an overractive imagination.**

.

.

.

Outside the window, Detective Kent watched as Smallville was quickly painted white, snow falling heavily from the sky. He tipped his body sideways against the bar, his elbow resting on the counter as he twirled his glass of scotch in his hand. That Jimmy Olsen kid was swiftly giving him a headache and the suave Detective had a strong inkling that the boy's transparency was going to land him in a lot of trouble.

Still he watched, amused, as the kid drooled over that uptight star of the lounge.

"If _that's_ what you're after..." He motioned to the beautiful woman with a tip of his head and a raised eyebrow. "...get in line." He told the poor sucker with a light chuckle as he reached into his pocket and lit up a cigarette.

Jimmy bit his lip, trying to contain his excited smile.

She was truly mesmerizing.

He turned to the tall reporter. "What's her name?"

Clark watched the smoke from his cigarette engulf them and tried to contain his laugh at the sight of Jimmy attempting to fight back his splutters and coughs.

"Lois Lane." He drawled and Jimmy didn't miss the sarcastic undertone in his velvet voice. "But Jimmy? I wouldn't go carrying a torch for that broad..."

Ignoring the older man's warning, the love struck boy continued to watch the singer dreamily.

"She's swell." He sighed happily, images of how he was going to _woo_ her set in his mind.

Clark was unable to contain his throaty laugh. "Yeah, she's spiffy." As the words left his mouth, Lois' gaze found his and he was stunned to feel a spark travel the length of his spine. Her expression grew noticeably colder as she threw him a quick scowl and averted her eyes. The Detective chuckled under his breath and returned his focus to the love struck reporter. "But if I'm not mistaken, you've got a big scoop to catch up on..."

As Lois Lane's first song reached it's climax, her soft melodic voice captured the attention of everyone in the bar... even the normally calm and collected Detective had a hard time keeping his eyes off her. But then his mind flashed back to their previous brief but albeit _eventful_ meetings and his interest immediately turned sour.

Jimmy reluctantly tore his eyes away from the object of his desire and faced Clark.

"Huh?" Clark's eyes flashed with amusement as he practically _saw_ the light bulb flash above Jimmy's head. "Oh yeah! A real big scoop, this is gonna change my career!"

He watched as Jimmy's gaze flickered over to the one and only Lex Luthor's table. Clark fought the urge to roll his eyes. Could the boy be any more obvious? He'd really have to talk to him about that. But Clark had to admit; the reporter side of him was intrigued.

"So let's blow this joint!" He shrugged, taking one last drag before he put out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray.

Jimmy was brought back to reality with a harsh thump. There was no way he could let Clark come with him to confront Lex Luthor. Who knew what he would find, plus he was most certain to lose his job over this. He couldn't let Clark Kent take the fall too.

"I think I should go at this one on my own." He patted Clark on the arm and immediately felt his masculine pride take a hit at the strong muscle he found there. "Before I scram, why don't you tell me why you're so hostile towards the lovely lady?"

"Nice diversion, wise guy." Clark raised an eyebrow. "I'm a de—reporter." He quickly corrected himself, not wanting to blow his cover. "It's in my blood to snoop. I wandered backstage one night and imagine my surprise when I found the dame in cahoots with a married man."

Jimmy gasped at this new piece of scandalous information.

"Who was the chump?"

"Oh he isn't a chump." Clark scoffed, Lex Luthor's influential face flashing in his mind. "Quite the big cheese, actually." He added with a sarcastic lilt in his voice.

And did Jimmy catch some _bitterness_ in his tone?

"Interesting..."

"Yeah." Clark downed the rest of his drink, a small hiss falling from his lips as the scotch left a pleasant sting in its wake. "Just don't go writing a story about it, will ya?"

"Story!" Jimmy exclaimed, his eyes as wide as saucers as he remembered Lana Luthor's pleas for help. "I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Kent."

Clark opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it at the flustered look on the boy's face. It was suspicious but he figured he'd let this one go for now. He had far more pressing things to deal with what with spying on his lover's husband and all that...

He tipped his head to Jimmy who grabbed his coat and with one more mournful glance at the pretty singer, fled the Talon as if it was on fire.

And with that, Detective Kent was left all on his own. Not that he minded, of course. Now was the perfect opportunity to get under Lois Lane's skin. And heaven knows, there was nothing Clark Kent enjoyed more than teasing the feisty soprano.

So with a raise of his eyebrow, he threw her a flirty wink, reveling in the stink eye that was thrown his way.

"Go to hell." She mouthed once her act had finished and the Talon had erupted in applause. She took a bow, smiled a fake smile and retreated into the crowd for some mindless small talk, all the while avoiding eye contact with the highly amused Detective.

Clark's face broke out into a full on grin as he pushed off the bar and discreetly slipped upstairs, intending to wait for her and give her the surprise of her life.

Game on.

.

.

.

It was about half an hour later when Lois had finished nodding along to the boring chatter of the even more boring men in suits downstairs. She smiled politely when they told her she had a beautiful voice and she thanked them graciously when they appraised her looks, but more than anything, all she wanted to do was have a long bath and wonder when her lover was ever going to let her in.

However all this was thrown to hell when she walked into her apartment. Without bothering to switch on the lights, she used the moonlight streaming through the window to guide her as she poured herself a much needed cup of coffee.

Clark Kent smirked to himself as he lounged in the black leather armchair in the corner of the room. He was thankful to be engulfed in darkness, it made his plan all the more... dramatic.

He waited a good minute before speaking up.

"That was quite the performance, doll."

Lois glanced down, releasing an irritated sigh. She'd know that voice anywhere. She slowly turned around, mug still in hand, as the reporter switched on the light from the lamp next to him. His body was immediately illuminated, and his beauty was nearly enough to distract the singer from wanting to kick his ass.

"Clark Kent." She drawled, leaning back against the counter. "To what to do I this _pleasure?_"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Miss Lane." He sang back, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

She sighed, unimpressed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on a stunning performance."

"It only finished 30 minutes ago, aren't you the eager beaver?"

Clark smirked, thoroughly enjoying their back and forth banter.

"Aren't you gonna offer me a drink?"

"Nope." Lois shrugged nonchalantly before walking over to where she had entered. "I will, however, show you the door."

Clark slowly stood up and Lois swallowed nervously at his suave and graceful movements. He smoothly made his way over to her, his teeth biting into his bottom lip sexily. Within seconds he had pinned her to the door, one of his hands resting beside her head and the other gracing her cheek.

"Maybe I don't want to go yet." He whispered, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her mouth.

Lois' gaze hardened.

"I don't want to play your games, Kent."

"Who's playin'?" He murmured, brushing his fingertips along the length of her smooth skin. He leaned in closer, their lips almost touching and Lois couldn't help but sneak a glimpse at his perfect mouth. She shook her head, placing her hands on his defined chest and firmly pushing him away.

He allowed himself to be moved, watching with amusement as she walked with shaky legs to the bedroom. He wasted no time in following her, his movements sensual and smooth, like a predator stalking his prey.

But Lois Lane was no timid little mouse. She scowled hotly, marching over and slamming the door shut after him. He raised an eyebrow, making his way over to her fancy red velvet bed. He slowly lowered himself onto the soft mattress, propping himself up on the pillows and crossing his ankles and his hands behind his head.

He glanced up at her with scorching blue-green eyes and Lois had to look away. He had taken off his jacket and was left in only his suit pants, the white shirt that clung to his defined muscles and a black tie that he had considerably loosened. He looked so dangerous, so suave and charming that Lois couldn't help the lustful pang that flooded her veins.

_Stop it, Lois. _She reprimanded herself. _You got to stop letting men play you like this._

With a newfound confidence that stemmed from her irritation for the man in-front of her, she walked over to her dresser, taking a seat in-front of the mirror and removing her earrings. She felt his eyes on her the whole time, his gaze bearing into her back as she took out the flower in her hair and began to brush her curled locks.

"You look ravishing."

Lois scoffed under her breath, refusing to turn around and instead glancing at him in the mirror's reflection. "As ravishing as Lana Luthor?"

The Detective's poker face didn't falter. He remained stoic as he brought his arms from behind his head and played with the soft teddy she kept on her pillow. "Mrs Luthor is beautiful, I'll admit. However I don't understand her relevance in this charming conversation."

Lois bit her lip, shaking her head softly. Didn't he know yet? She'd always be one step ahead in this silly little game. She continued to brush through her hair and decided to go down a different route. "How is the lovely Lana, Mr. Kent?"

The corner of his mouth tipped up into an easy lopsided smirk. "You tell me. You're the one sleeping with her husband."

Lois' grip tightened around the paddle brush. She slowly lowered it and placed it on the dresser, knowing she'd end up throwing it at his head otherwise. She felt it was time to take this round of the game to a higher level. She looked into the mirror's reflection and stared him straight in the eye. "And you're the one sleeping with _her_." She dropped the bombshell and expected an explosion.

But it never came. The Detective simply tipped his head with a small smile. "Now how'd you know about that, huh?" He asked, his velvet voice questioningly smooth.

Lois frowned at her own stupidness. Of course the suave and collected Clark Kent would never show a revealing emotion such as surprise. She reached behind her, attempting to undo the clasp on her necklace but her impatient fingers caused her to fail miserably.

_Stop getting in such a flurry. _Lois told herself. _What is it about Clark Kent that turns you into a bumbling klutz, huh?_

"Let me help you with that." Clark murmured, slowly getting off the bed and going to stand behind her. His presence caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand to attention, goose bumps forming along the length of her arms. Damn him—his close proximity always caused her heart to speed up ten times faster than when she was with Lex.

His nimble fingers danced their way up her neck until they reached the clasp of her expensive necklace. His fingertips on her skin caused memories of their time together to flash before her mind. God, she wished she didn't know how talented those fingers were...

He took his time in undoing it, his eyes capturing hers in the reflection of the mirror. He leant down slowly and she tried not to shiver as he brought his face closer to her neck. Just as he was bringing the necklace away from her neck, he placed an open mouthed kiss on her skin, causing her eyes to flutter shut and her breath to release in one short sigh.

"Now tell me again..." He murmured against her heated skin. "How'd you know about me and Lana?"

Lois simply turned her head, causing their noses to brush. "I know a lot of things... _Detective_." She whispered the last word against his mouth, causing their lips to brush sensually.

He couldn't hide his surprise at that one. How on Earth did she know he was an undercover cop?

The truth was, Lois had known for months. Ever since she'd went to visit Lex and found Clark Kent there. He was with Lana Luthor but what surprised Lois the most was the Detective's badge laying on the dresser next to his expensive suit jacket. She'd fled the mansion, thrilled to have one up on her clever playmate.

But now this silly game of out doing each other had reached a pinnacle. She'd hoped, maybe, he was here to end it.

She'd first saw him when she started singing at the lounge and their fiery attraction to each other was what started the whole thing. It had started off small, just a man and a woman helping each other to relieve some sexual tension. Then their feelings deepened and instead of facing them... the real game began. It was all about who could get someone to buy them a drink first, who could tease the other until they caved... and it gradually escalated out of control. After Clark found her with Lex Luthor, it was a different game. To get back at her, he started investigating her newest lover and ended up sleeping with his wife.

But now Lex was willing to leave his wife for her and Lois knew Clark couldn't let her win. He had to end it, one way or another.

"Maybe I underestimated you, Miss Lane."

"I think you did." She murmured back and just as their lips were about to finally meet, Clark pulled away.

"Do you know what I find funny?"

"What's that?" Lois asked.

"I've had you in my bed since you started working here." He murmured hotly. "And now... now you're sleeping with Lex Luthor who's wife is sleeping with me."

Lois chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

"What a tangled web we're weaving." She smirked against his mouth before his lips finally found hers.

He kissed her brutally, his mouth slanting over hers and forcing her to admit his tongue. It had been too long since they were together like this; his jealousy had kept him away from her. But he was here now and Lois couldn't wait to feel his talented hands on her again.

She moaned into his kiss, her arms coming up to fist his shirt in her hands. She used it to pull him closer, their tongues fighting for dominance. She felt his arms twine around her small waist and before she knew what was happening, he was lifting her off the chair and walking her backwards towards the bed.

He broke the kiss and looked down resentfully at her silk gown. Lois raised an eyebrow, knowing that look. She knew he wanted to just rip it right off her. And he would. He'd done it before.

"Don't you dare." She scorned and hated the giggle that left her lips when he sent her an infectious wink. He grabbed her waist, twirling her round and wasting no time in sliding the zipper down, his mouth leaving hot open-mouthed kisses down the length of her neck while he did it. She tipped her head to the side, giving him better access, as she stepped out of the offending garment and was left in matching white silk underwear.

He turned her round and the instant his fingers touched her naked back, she cried into his mouth and pulled him closer, as if to swallow him whole. There was nothing gentle about it this time. It was all lips, tongues and teeth as he backed her up against the bed and her hands were clawing at his broad shoulders. Her eyes were screwed shut and she wasn't breathing and all she could feel was him... his roaming hands, his talented tongue, his grinding hips... it was almost too much.

Just as he dipped her towards the bed, she grabbed his shirt and pulled herself up, making quick work of the buttons. He watched her with darkened eyes as she got the last button out of the hole and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He had decided not to wear an under-shirt and she was grateful as her fingertips traced the lines that his hard muscles made.

He pushed her onto the bed and she landed with a bounce, grabbing onto his belt for support. He kept his arms at his sides as she stared up at him with sparkling hazel eyes and began to slowly, sexually, undo his belt. She teased him deliberately, brushing her knuckles against the bulge in his pants as she slid the leather out of the loops and it landed with a 'clink' next to her forgotten dress. She swiftly relieved him of his pants and pulled him down to her level.

He quickly crawled over her, settling between her open legs as he trailed wet kisses down her neck. He began sucking on the spot and through her lust-filled haze, Lois' eyes flew open. As much as she loved his mouth on her, he couldn't leave any marks. She wouldn't be able to explain that to Lex...

_Lex._

As if he could read her mind, Clark stopped licking and sucking at her neck and lifted his head to look at her with curious eyes. He knew immediately what she was thinking and she could tell.

_It's unfortunate_, she thought, _how much he knows me._

He knew who she wasted the day thinking about. It sickened him. Sometimes his jealousy blinded him to the point where he couldn't see straight.

He grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him. "Don't do that." He almost snarled. "Don't even _think_ his name. Not when you're here with me, like this." His nose brushed against her cheek and she closed her eyes, reveling in his soft touch. The headstrong, charming Detective had always had been good at hiding his emotions, especially when it came to her, but _this_... this jealousy he could never conceal. In-fact it was the only sign that he cared about her at all.

But he didn't care, not really.

_If he really cared, we wouldn't be here right now. _She reminded her sore heart. _We'd be together and this game would end._

He didn't give her time to think of anyone else—he didn't give her time to think at all—before his mouth was crashing down on hers again. She was so content with kissing him and exploring the contours of his mouth that she hardly noticed when he tore his lips away. But suddenly her senses were off and her skin felt like it was on fire. Through her desire-filled haze, she opened one eye and peeked downwards. Her bra had been discarded while Clark kissed his way down her body. When he traced her belly button with his tongue, she moaned and arched against the pillow, her eyes fluttering shut.

She willed her heart to slow down as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down her smooth legs. She tried to control her breathing so that he wouldn't know just how much she wanted him, but that was pretty difficult when he pressed his tongue flat against her.

She moaned out loud, her back arching as she trailed one of her hands down to his hair and tugged. He growled and broke away from her. "Does Lex make you feel like this?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave as it practically oozed sex. His fingers replaced his mouth.

She immediately missed the heat of his tongue, but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing only he could make her feel this way. Sometimes she wondered how he got where he did. He was supposed to be a Detective _and_ a reporter, yet he had no idea he was all she thought about.

"Answer me, doll." He demanded, the insistence in his suave voice causing a flood of desire to rush through her. His fingers stilled and she lifted her head, throwing him an angry look. He remained stoic, waiting to hear what he wanted.

She couldn't hold back any longer. She wanted him so much it was beginning to physically hurt.

"No." She breathed. "Only you. Please... don't stop."

He raised an eyebrow, sending her a smirk before he leant down and placed an open mouthed kiss on the inside of her thigh—all the while never breaking eye contact. He then proceeded to trail his talented tongue along her skin before he reached the place she most wanted him to be.

He blew against her and she arched off the bed, pulling on his hair and punishing him for teasing her. He sensed her urgency and when his tongue dipped inside her, he found the spot that would send her off the edge. She had to give him that, he always knew how to make her scream.

"God, yes." She groaned, not caring about containing her pleasure any more. But he was the one moaning now, purring because he loved pleasing her, and it was the most arousing sound she'd ever heard. His masochistic side reveled in the fact that _he_ was the one making her scream.

Suddenly passion rocked her, starting at the tips of her toes and erupting throughout her entire body. When she looked down and saw Clark peeking up at her with scorching green eyes and sucking on her clit, she was thrown over the edge. The orgasm that washed over her was so intense it felt like she was breaking apart and she gasped for air.

She was so busy basking in the afterglow that she didn't notice Clark scoot up the bed until he was braced over her. She kissed him violently, a thank you she couldn't bring herself to say with words, and brought her hand down to palm his erection. He dipped his head in surprise and released a groan that was so hot; it made her clench her thighs together, already desperate for some friction. He quickly discarded his underwear and welcomed the return of her warm skin, his breathing changing slightly as he bucked lightly into her hand. She knew she should stop, she knew she should be the one to end this stupid game, but she wanted him so much. She always wanted him. And with every thrust of his hips, she could feel her self-control wavering.

It had been so long. Far too long since she'd felt him inside her. Every time with Clark was like the first time. She needed it; her whole body ached for it. The pull between them was always far more intense in times like these. There was an air of crackling energy around them, a livewire waiting to burst into life.

"Inside me." She panted. "Now."

They crashed together quickly, their blood boiling with a newfound urgency as he slid inside her and found her wet and wanting. She'd worked him up so much that he didn't waste anytime in adopting a fast, lethal pace and she rolled her hips against him, accepting his thrusts with just as much vigor. His eyes burned into hers as he quickened the pace, working her into a frenzy. Skin to skin, there was nothing like it, this time, last time, every time. Her body and his fit like a glove and he always anticipated her needs—knowing what she wanted before she wanted it.

His body was warm and _right_ against hers; and all thoughts of Lex and Lana and their betrayal were forgotten.

One strong hand rested at her hip as the other pinned both her wrists above her. She ripped them out of his grip, trailing her nails down his back and leaving half crescent moon shapes in her wake. There was nothing gentle about their love making tonight; they were both angry and jealous and frustrated that they couldn't bring themselves to say what they really wanted to.

She knew how she felt. It was serious now. Somewhere along the line, it stopped being just sex for her. As she looked into his eyes and clenched her shapely legs around his waist, she knew that she was embracing her destiny.

She kissed him and knew right then that she belonged here, with him.

He, in-turn, forced her to keep eye contact with him. He hoped that maybe she could decipher everything he ever wanted to say from his expressive green eyes. He cared about Lana, he truly did, but there was something about Lois... something about the way she made him feel... he knew he could be himself around her, that she would accept every part of him because... because she _loved_ him. He had no doubt of it. They were perfect for each other and the proof was right in-front of him. It was as if she was made for him, perfect in every way and shaped to surround him like this and every time she whispered his name, it was like a soft and familiar welcome home.

But she wasn't his. She was never really his. Although she's certain he's locked inside her heart with no intention of ever getting out.

He was bad for her, completely addictive... yet she couldn't, for the life of her, walk away.

"Harder." She breathed, staring up at him with scorching eyes. "You're not going fast enough." Her chest rose and fell with her out of control pants. "Maybe you don't want me..."

He immediately, involuntarily, slammed into her and she smiled. That was what she needed.

"No-one will ever want you more than I do." He told her passionately and his words caused her to shudder.

She could feel it; the build up. Everything began to burn, everything pulsed hotter than before. Her body felt like it was on fire. She reached up and captured his lips, their tongues thrusting in and out of each others mouths and mimicking what was going on down below. She could feel him reaching the edge with her; could tell by the way his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic and by the way he was leaving frantic kisses all over her body. She loved this part the most... the part where he was hanging off the precipice. It was the only time he really lost control, when he let his primal instincts take over instead of hiding behind his smooth, charming mask.

It was happening. This time when he moved, her whole world moved with him. In and out, each thrust hitting something only he could.

"That's it, baby." He stared down at her, eyes dark with passion, and it was enough reassurance for her to let go and fall off the edge. Her body shook, limbs and voice trembling, as he held her to him and felt the answering echoes in his own body. He buried his face in her hair and groaned as he felt his own release wash over him.

It was silent for a few moments as she laid her head against his chest and simply listened to the rapid beating of his steadying heart. They'd been here countless numbers of times... so why did Lois have this horrible unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach? Why did this feel like a goodbye?

"Will you stay?" She whispered, praying this time he wouldn't be a coward and maybe he'd actually admit how he felt.

But in his mind, he was losing her... she was pulling away, vanishing... and in the blink of an eye, she'd be gone.

She'd go back to Lex—back to light and security and warmth. He knew this not because she'd said it, but because he could literally _feel_ her slipping away—she was going to leave him, no doubt she had to, even though he was certain a part of her longed to stay with him.

She turned to him and looked into his eyes. Hazel on Green. Electricity remaining unfaltering no matter what the circumstance. That thing they ignored, the spark. Maybe it would ignite this time...

But then it happened. She practically _saw_ his walls go up. The brick barricades he kept around his heart were impenetrable.

What was the point of him staying? Why did he keep coming back to her? Just to see whether she'd complete the latest stage of their stupid little push and pull game? No. It was much too serious now Lex was willing to leave his wife for her. She couldn't keep doing this, she wasn't a child anymore. This wasn't an exploration of bodies or a game of who could make who more jealous. People were involved. Their actions had consequences. So much rode on what happened next.

He stood up, untangling himself from her body and the sight of him putting his clothes back on caused her to be brought back to life, back to reality.

All of it left her wanting, aching and breathless for _more_.

"I hate you." She mumbled, pulling the covers over her naked body. "I mean it. If you walk away now, I'll hate you forever."

She'd left the ball in his court. She'd surrended, she'd had enough. Yet, he'd done nothing. And now, after this, there'd be no more games. This was _it_ for them.

"Maybe it's easier that way."

Her pride wouldn't allow her to beg, no matter how much she wanted to. She just watched numbly as he slid on his suit jacket and went to the door. With one last look, she watched him walk out of her life again and she was left raw and aching and _alone_.

He'd won.

After all... it was just a game.


End file.
